This invention relates to an improved braiding device particularly one that can be used to create a style of braids called herringbone or fishbone braids. While the braider of this invention has been designed specifically to create herringbone braids, it is also adaptable to several other styles of braids. The braider of this invention has several advantages over existing prior art devices that are described in the following paragraphs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,011 inventor Nash describes a device that can be used to weave hair. This device comprises an elongated handle member which terminates in a comb base. A plurality of spaced fingers or tines extend from the comb base in substantially parallel relation to one another to define a series of hair receiving slots. Hair is woven through the series of slots in a predetermined sequence to form a braid. Nash's device, sold under the tradename Wonder Weave(R), is meant mainly for the conventional 3-strand braids. Also, Nash's device is hard to use because there are multiple slots to receive hair; thus it is hard for a user to keep track of which slot to use for which strands of hair. The problem of trying to determine which slot to use for which strand of hair is especially pronounced when a user is trying to braid her own hair at the back of her head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,297 by Hatchett et al describes a device consisting of a plurality of adjacent elongated rigid members joined to and arising in a perpendicular manner in such a way that slots are formed between the adjacent elongated members to retain sections of hair. Hatchett's device, like Nash's, is intended for standard 3-strand braids. Hatchett's device, sold under the tradename Easy Braid®, is hard to manufacture because of the use of a rigid body portion with flexible foam components. Additionally, Hatchett's device has the same shortcomings as Nash's device mentioned in the preceding paragraph: because of the presence of multiple slots, it is difficult for a user to determine which slot to use for which strand of hair.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,666, Schach describes a braiding device that can be used for making braids. Schach's device, sold under the tradename Braidini®, includes a plurality of apertures formed in a serpentine shaped extension. Schach's device is likely to intimidate the average consumer because of its complex design. Schach's device is also hard to use for the same reason as the devices described by Nash and Hatchett: there are multiple openings for receiving strands of hair making it difficult for a user to figure out which aperture to use for which strands of hair.
In patent DE 3008162 inventor Schmehling provides a device for securely attaching a hairpiece or a wig to the remaining hair on a wearer's head. Some of the embodiments of Schmehling's device consist of two opposing cavities. However the cavities of that device have been shaped to optimally prevent hair from escaping easily from them since the idea is to secure the device immovably. This would make the device inappropriate for making herringbone braids since such braids require repeated removal of strands of hair from cavities as well as repeated insertion of hair into cavities. Additionally, Schmehling's device has several notched areas, again for securely fastening a wig. These notches would snag hair and interfere with the braiding process. Finally, Schmehling's device has been designed specifically for affixing wigs and not for braiding.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,926 Parrilla describes a Hair Curler that has an elongate structure with hair receiving slots at opposite ends. However, Parrilla's device differs significantly from the device of this invention. Parrilla's device is intended for curling hair and is therefore restricted to being cylindrical in shape. The two ends of Parrilla's device are necessarily asymmetrical in order to provide the user with two different curling diameters. The two slots of Parrilla's device are used only one at a time depending on the size of the curl desired by the user. In contrast, the two cavity-containing ends of the device of the current invention are necessarily symmetric. Parrilla's device is relatively expensive to make because it is constructed of multiple components. The spring blade that forms the flexible hair-retaining element has to be assembled separately from the process of forming the main body of the curler. In contrast, the device of the current invention does not require assembling. Parrilla's device requires that at least one surface of each slot be flat so that the spring blade element can press against it. In fact, Parrilla's device has been designed primarily for retention of hair. Such a design would be a hindrance in the creation of herringbone braids since hair strands have to be repeatedly removed as well as inserted into the cavities during the braiding process. Any design that focuses primarily on the retention of hair inside a cavity would not work well for the purpose of creating a herringbone braid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,761 Sloan describes a hair braiding device that consists of a flat elongate body having at least one opposing pair of slotted openings with the openings being lined with a resilient material that permits hair strands to be introduced thereinto and that allows the device to be rotated to create a rope braid. Like the device by Parrilla, Sloan's invention is primarily intended to retain hair within the cavities and prevent strands from escaping during the twisting process. Sloan's device requires an opposing yieldable lining that will grab on to hair strands when the device is being rotated. In fact, Sloan's device has been especially designed with rotation in mind. It requires that hair strands not escape from the openings during rotation. The use of tillable lining in Sloan's device is, in fact, intended to prevent hair strands from being easily removed. Thus Sloan's intention is quite contrary to the device of the current invention. The braider of this invention requires that the cavities allow repeated removal from the cavities as well as insertion into the cavities of hair strands for the purpose of braiding. The use of lining inside the cavities of Sloan's device is likely to snag hair and prevent a smooth creation of herringbone braids. This makes Sloan's device less than ideal for braids such as the herringbone that require that sections of hair be removed often from the openings during the braiding process. Sloan's device is also hard and expensive to manufacture because it includes a lining attached on the inside of each of the slots. Additionally, the method taught by Sloan is restricted to a single style of braid, the rope braid.
Thus, it is the object of this invention to provide a braider that has a user-friendly design and operation. This is in contrast to many prior art devices that are likely to intimidate the user with their complicated appearance.
Additionally, it is the object of this invention to provide a hair braiding device that can be used to create many different styles of braids including herringbone braids, rope braids, chevron braids, diagonal braids, twisted braids, coil braids and many others.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a braiding device that is very inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device that will allow the user to interrupt the braiding process temporarily if needed without worrying about the braid unraveling during the interruption.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a compact device that can easily be packed for travel. The braider can also be provided with its own hanger hole so as to allow for low packaging costs for commerce.
A still further object of this invention is to provide several methods for making a variety of braids using the braider of this invention.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an aesthetic hair accessory that can be used to create non-braided hair styles.
Other and still further objects, features and advantages of the braider will become obvious from a reading of the following detailed description of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.